Monster High : Secrets
This series of Monster High are follow the story of new six students that are hide the secrets that they're superheroes and fight againts the supervillains and alien-invaders but their threat are not only the their enemies. They must do everything for make sure that the their secrets will not fall into hand of ghost girl name Spectra Vondergiest, the gossip girl. Who will reveal their story that they're superheroes. Note : Only season that Spectra Vondergiest is the threat to the main characters is season 1. Characters Main Characters Four Turtle Brothers (Remake) James Wayne/Batman of New Salem Anko Yamashiro/Katana II Allies Saki Taisho Kikyo Taisho Yuki Taisho Minor Characters Frankie Stein Draculaura Clawdeen Wolf Ghoulia Yelps Cleo De Nile Abbey Bominable Lagoona Blue Deuce Gorgon Clawd Wolf Gillington "Gill" Webber Slo Mo Mortavitch Heath Burns Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde Toralei Stripe Purrsephone and Meowlody Nefera De Nile Spectra Vondergeist Jinafire Long Skelita Calaveras Catty Noir Gigi Grant Venus McFlytrap Robecca Steam Rochelle Goyle Scarah Screams Iris Clops Operetta Wydowna Spider Invisi Billy Romulus Manny Taur Headmisstress Bloodgood Mr. Where Mr. Rotter Mr. Hackington Coach Igor Ms. Kindergrubber Ramses De Nile Francis Oliver Owl Champ Cherufus Chopper Chukaa Ikkuma Kattingolartut Tonrar Kattingolartut Titsi Kattingolartut Barry Balman Pythor Rainbow William Ye-Ton Stanford "Stan" Saturdays Aji Saturdays Arkar Alal Telal Sita Nagi Haku Yoro Aku Yoro Shiki Suiryuka Peter Valentin Gentleman "Joe" Craddock Simon Grundy Maddie Sorrow Anna Machin Villains Hairan - The race of alien catfish-like creature with four tentacles that pilot the human-like robotic body that come to colonize at Earth and they're the primary antagonist of season 1. *Lord Trimus - The leader of the Hairan. *Kortex - The alien-like ant who is the bounty hunter that hired to kill Batman, Katana and Turtle Brothers. Veqor the Conqueror - The last survivor of orange Qua who planned to conquer and destroy every life forms and infected every machine with his orange virus. He is the primary antagonist of season 2. The Master - The orange virus that created by Veqor the Conqueror but it eventually became a sentient and want to ruled the world by use his robots army. He is the primary antagonist of season 3. *Spidroirds - The orange robotic spiders that are one of the main henchmen of The Master. *Scarabots - The orange robotic humanoid beetles that are one of the main henchmen of The Master. The Foot Clan - The evil organization of ninjas that once led by the Shredder but now led by Dogpound/Chris Bradford and his son Danny "Striker" Bradford. They're the competitor in crime to the League of Assassins. *Rahzar - New leader of the Foot Clan after Shredder died. *Fishface - The second-in-command of the Foot Clan. *Danny "Striker" Bradford - Son of Rahzar, captain of the Foot Clan and arch-nemesis of Roku Hamato. *Baxter Stockman - The evil scientist African-American who created the Shreddroid. *Foot Ninjas - The ninja soldiers of the Foot Clan. *Shreddroid - The sardistic killer robot that design to look like Shredder. It was created by the Baxter Stockman to destroy sons of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. League of Assassins - The evil organization of ninja assassins that once led by Ra's al Ghul but now by his granddaughter Tara's al Ghul and her boyfriend Lord Naraka. They're the competitor in crime to the Foot Clan. *Tara's al Ghul - The new leader of League of Assassins. *Lord Naraka - Son of Lady Shiva and second-in-command of his girlfriend. *Professor Ojo - The evil scientist who working for the League of Assassins. He is now as a brain lived in a body of humanoid robot. *Ninja Assassins - The ninja soldiers of the League of Assassins. Slime Man - The mutant slime mold who hate the Turtle Brothers for accident make him to be as mutant. Doctor Crustacean and Mr. Cod - The evil human scientist who was turn to be the mutated crustacean in his experiment and after known the plan of his boss and his friends. He's hunted down his boss and every CEOs of every industries that are friends of his boss with his partner Mr. Cod who is the anthropomorphic air-breathing flying cod fish. They're take revenge on every monsters and humans to againts the animal kind. Mecha-Moth - The cybernetic mutated moth who eat the electricity as food and he can hack in every device and absorb and upgrade every weapons for him to use. Now he is working for the Hairan. Other Characters Humans *Miles Mold - The CEO of Mold Industry,former boss and one of main target of Dr. Crustacean and Mr. Cod. *Hunter Knight - The CEO of Knight Industry and one of main target of Dr. Crustacean and Mr. Cod. *Tasuko Mold - The half American half Japanese girl who is daughter of Miles Mold. She is really like clothes that created from skin of animals. Aliens *Qua - The race of yellow humanoid robots from Enfor Moon. Species of their creators are extinct by the war of them and the Hairan. They're ally to the heroes and one of slave races of the Hairan. - Quar - The Empress and only female robot of Qua Empire. - Quto - The loyal servant and bodyguard of Empress Quar. *Gora - The race of reptilian humanoid from Planet Gorite, they ruled the eastern side of the planet. They're ally to the heroes and one of slave races of the Hairan. - Godra - The leader of the Gora Tribe. *Gytra - The race of insect humanoid from Planet Gorite, they ruled the western side of the planet. They're ally to the heroes and one of slave races of the Hairan. - Gypest - The leader of Gytra Tribe. *Rodentorus - The carnivorous giant 3 meter high rat and it is the biggest creature on Planet Gorite. *Turilla - The omnivorous turtle-like gorilla from Planet Gorite. *Squidtipede - The herbivorous giant centipede that have face like and tentacles at face like squid. *Giant Wasp - The flying predator from Planet Gorite. *Bugong - The omnivorous land-living dragonfly larvae that evolved to don't fly that live in Keland Forest. It is the biggest creature on land of Planet Tyront. *Treeskipper - The amphibious fish-like monkey that swing on the Kelp Trees in the Keland Forest on Planet Tyront. *Ocean Flying Ray - The rabbit-sized flying ray that fly over the ocean of Planet Tyront. *Forest Flying Ray - The hummingbird-sized flying ray that live in Keland Forest on Planet Tyront. *Eelogor - The snake-sized land-dwelling eel that live in Keland Forest on Planet Tyront. *Giant Axolotl - The giant 20 meter long sea Axolotl that live in the ocean of Planet Tyront. *Sea Tubiflex - The most abandon sea creatures in the ocean of Planet Tyront. They took the place as fish of the planet and have many forms that evolved to look like fish. - Common Sea Tubiflex - The arowana-sized sea worms that are filter-feeder type of Sea Tubiflex. - Spear Sea Tubiflex - The giant 4 meter long sea worms that are carnivorous typr of Sea Tubiflex. Stories Season 1 Secrets #'New Students' #'Love for Operetta' #'Robecca VS Metalhead 3.0' #'Don't Drop Alien Tech in the Hall' #'I'm just a Fool Flea!' #'Somethings in Pool...' #'Batman of New Salem' #'Turtle and Werecat' #'Escape from Another Galaxy' #'B.T.P' #'Lazarus Potion' #'Soultaker Sword' #'Slaves of the Hairan' #'Shreddroid' #'Tribal Aliens' #'Moon Cakes of Jinafire' #'League of Assassins VS Foot Clan' #'Triple Date' #'Showdown Part 1' #'Showdown Part 2' Season 2 Invasions #'My Lost Sister' #'Conqueror of the World' #'Daiyokais of Monster High' #'Brother and Sister' #'Invasion of Alien Animals' #'Hunting Game' #'Heart of Robots' #'Lazarus Monster' #'Return of Shreddroid' #'Virus of Destruction' #'Lonely Warrior' #'Come the Conqueror' #'Tide of Virus' #'Poison of Slime Man' #'Rage of Conqueror' #'Tests of Soultaker Sword' #'Hunt for Bugong' #'New Leader of League of Assassins' #'Anti-Virus' #'Last Change of the Conqueror' Season 3 Games #'Knight of Doom' #'Shreddroid's Vengence' #'Droid of the Depths' #'Target : Tara's al Ghul' #'Common Enemy' #'Giant of the Forest' More will be add TV Specials and Movies #'Lovers of Duah' #'War of the Nagas' #'Fangkok : City of Death' #'Kingdom of Kaiju' Category:Bersarker Stories Category:Series